


Don't leave, please.

by stylinurges



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Smut, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinurges/pseuds/stylinurges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a shit day. Harry rims him, that're pretty much it.</p>
<p>This is really just a drabble that I wrote for Hayley, aka, pixylou.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave, please.

Louis knows he's going to have a shit day when he wakes up twenty minutes before he has to be in an interview.

"Where the hell are you?!" Liam hissed through the phone.

"I forgot to set my fucking alarm, I'll be there in ten," he grumbled into the receiver, forcing himself out of bed, hanging up before he could hear a response. 

He spends absolutely no time getting dressed, pulling on the first pair of jeans he finds and throwing on a t shirt that he probably wore two days ago. He checks his calendar as he's brushing his teeth.

One interview with Liam and Zayn. Niall and Harry having one across town. _Awesome._  

It was bad enough having to sleep in different _fucking_ hotels due to recent "Larry rumors", let alone having to see Harry walk around with some idiot Kardashian who, by the way, was barely eighteen, to get people talking about something else.

He yells at the driver for making him five minutes late; which he admits later was pretty rude because _come on_ it's New York City. But still. He runs into the building as fast as he can without getting trampled, attacking the elevator button as if it would take him up any faster.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Paul chuckled, giving Louis a once over "nice outfit today, Tommo."

"Oh shut up and tell me where to sit and when to smile," he retorted, walking over in the general direction to where his finger was pointed; sitting in between Liam and Zayn.

"Rough night?" Zayn whispers, shifting in his seat as the cameras around them began to focus and un-focus.

"How are you dealing with this whole separate hotel thing?" Louis asks, quickly adding "I can't sleep, like, at all, it's horrible." Zayn nods, "yeah, it's really weird, we've actually just been, like, skyping and then leaving it on all night, so it's as if we're together," Zayn replies, careful to keep his voice low as possible. Louis gives a small nod, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**Harry: Want to know who's fucking annoying?**

**Harry: Kendall Kardashian is fucking annoying**

He can feel his blood boil under his skin at the mere mention of her name.

_You: are you fucking kidding me, they told me you and Ni have an interview what they hell_

"You know, if you hit the screen any harder it'll crack," Liam joked, shutting up when Louis gave him a harsh glare.

**Harry: nonono, we do, they snuck her into the hotel at like, four am so we can be seen "leaving  together"**

_You: Not any fucking better_

**Harry: because I'm totally enjoying myself, you know how much fucking sleep I got last night lou? four. you are not the only one suffering here.**

He read the text over and over, guilt slowly washing over him, before he responds another message comes rolling in.

**Harry: Look, I got to go, I love you more than words, skype tonight xxxxxxxx**

As if Louis didn't feel guilty enough for snapping at him, he began to type out a response, before he was interrupted, by a sharp elbow to the side. His head snapped up so fast he thought he'd get whiplash, jamming his phone into his coat pocket, he tried his best to give the blonde interviewer his best "Louis Tomlinson" smile.

"Texting Eleanor Louis?" She asked, giving him a wink as if they were the best of mates.

"No, I'm not, actually, seeing as it's the middle of the night in England," he replied, his voice literally dripping with venom. 

_This is not going to be a fun interview._   

"Well, let's get started," Liam interjected, clapping his hands together and leaning towards the woman. 

"Yes, yes, so, how are you guys liking New York?" She asked, directing her question mainly at Louis, as if to provoke him.

"It's very loud, actually," he retorted, trying his best to look as least pissed off as possible.

"What I think Lou's trying to say is we're really tired and just got in yesterday from LA, so we're still getting used to the noise of the city," Zayn jumps in, before Louis could make anymore snide remarks. Liam gives him a look as if to say " _watch yourself"_. So Louis just leans back in his chair, only adding into answers when he has to.

The majority of the interview goes by relatively quickly, it was towards the end when things started to go bad

"So Louis, tell us about your relationship with Eleanor," the interviewer said, raising an eyebrow, almost like she was taunting him. 

Louis sat up immediately and looked at Liam, it was a rule that there were absolutely _no_ questions about Eleanor unless Paul had asked him beforehand. 

"She's fine." He said, staring at the woman after Liam gave him a shrug. 

"You two have been together for a while now, are you thinking of maybe tying the-"

"No."

"Well, have you discussed it anytime recen-"

"No, we have not,''

"Is it a step you'd maybe like to take in the near futur-"

"You know, seeing as this is _my_ interview, and seeing as you know very well you have no right to ask me anything about my private life and my girlfriend, I'm not going to answer any more of your stupid fuc-"

"And, it was very nice meeting you, I apologize for him right now, he hasn't gotten enough sleep, have a good day," Liam interrupts, giving the woman a wave before dragging Louis out of his chair and over to the sitting area. Louis could hear Zayn rise in his chair behind him, whispering with Paul about cutting as much of his little "out burst" out.  

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Liam snapped, trying his best to keep a low whisper.

"She knows very well she wasn't supposed to ask those questions, what's the big deal?" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"The 'big deal' is she might talk to the paps, about how "elounor's relationship is crumbling' and you know what that means Louis? Let me enlighten you, it means _you_  have to spend more time with _Eleanor_ and _Harry_ has to spend more time playing the 'Manwhore' image." Liam hissed, "now I know you're having a bad day but you need to get it together," he added, pointing a finger at Louis before turning on his heels and speed walking over towards Paul and Zayn, Louis following.

"Lucky for you, we paid her enough not to talk, and made them cut the interview," Paul said, giving Louis a harsh look.

"Awesome, now lets leave," he replied, making a B-line towards the door.

"Hold up!" Zayn called, pulling his arm from the door, "as you seem to have forgotten, this is a magazine, and we have a shoot to do." 

_"Because this day couldn't get any better"._

_\--_

To his, and probably everybody else's surprise, Louis remained relatively well behaved throughout the rest of the shoot. He stood where they wanted him to stand, and smiled when they asked him to smile, which really was the best he could do.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they were free to go, piling into the huge Range Rover that would take them to their hotel.

"Well that was a day," Liam said, breaking the silence the lay heavy around them during their drive.

"Indeed," Louis said pulling out his phone and sending a quick message to Harry, in an attempt of apology for him being an ass.

_You: Today was shit, which was no surprise seeing as you weren't here, how are you? Love you to the moon xx_

"Zayn, have you heard from Niall?" Louis asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"We texted a bit this morning, but not since then, why?"

"I don't know, I feel like they're lying to me about this Harry and Kendall thing," he sighed, staring out the window as the city passed slowly past them.

"Louis, don't worry, she's nothing to him, and I don't think they're lying to you, just calm down everything-"

"How about we just stop talking about it?" Louis interrupted, continuing to stare out of the window.

Nobody said anything after that.

\----

"Hey, Lou, come on let's play some Fifa!" Liam called from the main room of the suite. They had been home for about an hour and a half, giving Louis some time to shower and relax on his own; still no word from Harry.

"Coming!" he called, jogging through the small hall way to the main room until he slipped and fell, landing front first on the hard wood floor.

"FUCK!" He screamed, clutching his knee, which had taken the majority of the blow.

"Lou! You okay?" Liam bounded down the short passage way, leaning next to the smaller lad.

"I'm. Fine." He hissed, leaning away from Liam's touch.

"Louis, you made a pretty loud noise when you fell, are you sure you're okay, I mean, you could be really hur-"

"I'M FUCKING FINE LIAM!" He shouted, startling the taller boy. "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M NOT A BABY, I FELL, IT'S NOT A FUCKING CRISIS!" he continued, voice much louder and harsher than he intended it to be.

"Louis, I was just trying to help," Liam whimpered, staring at the ground.

"I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING HELP LIAM. I JUST WANT HARRY!" Tears streaming down his face, as his anger turned into sobs .

"Is everything alright?!" Zayn came running into the hallway, "I could hear you screaming from the kitchen,"

"Call Harry," Liam commanded, putting an arm around a sobbing Louis, who was shaking and whimpering "I just want Harry."

"I just miss him so much Liam he's all I want, all the time. I just want harry," Louis bawled, pressing his face into his friends chest, feeling the material of Liam's t-shirt going wet from his tears.

"I know, he's on his way, it's okay," Liam reassured him, softly rubbing up and down his back.

"He said he'd be here in ten minutes," Zayn said, peering in from the living room where his phone call took place.

"How?! His hotel is forty-five minutes away there's no way-"

"He'll be here in ten minutes," Zayn dead panned, giving Liam a look that said " _He's Harry"_ before going back to the living room, waiting for the arrival of Harry.

Louis not even making sense anymore, just sobbing incoherent gibberish into Liam's chest, his head beginning to hurt, eyes and throat sore, yet he continues to sob.

\--

He doesn't even notice the sound of the hotel door being thrown open, or it slamming shut. He notices long, strong arms being wrapped around him and carrying him into his bedroom.

"Shhh, baby, what's wrong?" Harry cooed, laying him down on the bed, holding him as tightly to his chest as he could. 

"J-j-just missed you so much," Louis hiccupped, clinging onto Harry as if he would lose him as Harry stroked his hair and wiped away his tears, "feel so empty without you," 

"I know baby, I just want to be with you all the time; think about you constantly, I never want you to be sad," Harry's voice sounded like it was cracking just from the sight of Louis crying.

"I just want to make you happy, Louis," he added, wiping his own eyes.

Louis leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips, "you do make me happy, so, _so_ happy," he replied, his voice hoarse. Harry kissed him back, a bit more passionately then the original. 

"Let me make you happy," he murmured against Louis' lips, rolling the two of them over so he was straddling the smaller boys hips.

"Never want to see you cry," Harry murmured, beginning to grind his hips down in slow, tentative circles, "the only time I want to see or hear you cry, is when you're begging for more; so close to the edge but so far and all you can do is beg for me. Because you know I'm the only one who can make you feel this way," he growled, sucking and biting and the juncture between Louis' neck and shoulder.

All emotions of angry and sadness gone; replaced with pure need and _want_. 

"Harry, please, please make me feel good Harry, missed you so much," he pleaded, lifting his hips in an attempt to get as much friction as possible. 

"Missed you too babe, now take your clothes off," Harry smirked, climbing off of the smaller boy to take his off as well. 

Louis wasted no time, practically ripping off his shirt and sweat pants, throwing them carelessly to the floor. 

"Good boy," Harry praised, "now lie down for me, please." Louis was too turned on to say anything, just gave a curt nod and lay face down on the bed.

"You're so pretty," Harry muttered, kissing and biting at Louis' shoulders, carelessly grinding his hips against his ass.

"So, _so_ pretty," he repeated, kissing almost mindlessly down his spine, marking Louis with every harsh bite here and there. 

"It's so hard sleeping without you," he said, sucking a love bite into the base of Louis' spine. "So, very _hard,"_ He moaned, spreading Louis cheeks and blowing a cool stream of air onto the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh my fucking god, Harry, _please_ ," Louis' moaned, trying his best not to literally _writhe_ under Harry's touch.

"Fuck," Louis moaned, voice coming out as a hoarse drawl. 

Harry slowly began to fuck him using only his tongue, bringing Louis' to a sobbing mess in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so close, so c-c-lose," Louis whined, hot tears running down his cheeks and onto the pillow.

As if it were his cue, Harry pulled away, reaching over into the drawer of the bed side table for the lube. 

"You miss me?" Harry whispered into his ear, "y-yeah," Louis whimpered, clutching onto the pillow until his knuckles turned white, trying to keep from cumming.

"Missed you too," Harry mused, entering completely without warning, giving the small boy mere seconds to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out as slow as possible, yet making sure to hit the spot he knew would drive Louis absolutely mad. 

"I fucking love you," he moaned, keeping the same pace and rolling his hips every so often.

"l-l-love you to, I, just, Haz, s-s-o close, gonna-"  as the words began spilling out of his mouth, Harry increased the speed of his thrusts, slamming into Louis' prostate over and over.

His vision goes blurry as he looses it, slowly unrevealing under Harry and letting out a final, orgasmic moan. Harry followed not far behind, thrusts getting more erratic by the second before he came inside Louis with a low groan.

Wordlessly, Harry pulled out, pulling the sheets over the two of them, wrapping Louis as tightly in his arms as physically possible.

"Don't ever leave," Louis whispered, placing Harry's hand over his heart, feeling the beat as it slowed down after the post-orgasm high.

"Was never planning on it," Harry replied into his hair, placing soft kisses on his head until they both fell asleep in each others arms, the way it was always meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to pixylou.tumblr.com for being my amazing beta, you can find me on tumblr stylinurges.tumblr.com
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
